Drugged
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Shinji gets strange images in his mind each time he see someone due to something he drank that morning. Rated for yaoi and mature hints. Some Ikarishipping.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or the characters or the recipe of the love drug.

My own challenge on SPPF: write a fic about Shinji accidentally consuming aphrodisiac. So this is my version, without the lemon others are trying to write about.

* * *

**Drugged**

Shinji felt hot. Not the handsome and cool kind of hot, no. It was the rising of his body temperature. The clouds were covering the sun, protecting the Earth from the harmful heat rays of the sun. There was also a breeze. But Shinji felt none of these weather changes. All that mattered was he needed to shed his jacket off his body BADLY. Sinnoh was famous for its cooler climate compared to the other three regions excluding the Nanashima Chiho. And yet, here he was trying to get his jacket off him in a weak attempt to cool his body. He could have sworn that his insides were suddenly made of lava. Even worse, even part of his body where his hands brushed against caused a burning sensation that pained him. He briefly wondered what caused him to react like that. He slowly thought back to what he had done all morning. _Nothing but training, travelling to the nearest Gym in an attempt to outshine that weakling with that Pikachu_, he thought. _Or maybe it was something I ate. Apple juice, onigiri, chicken. One of them must be poisoned. Must be that apple juice, I thought it tasted strange. I'll get that shop owner after I get my Gym Badge. I'll let him know how painful it is to mess with me._

He continued walking. The burning sensation in him didn't fade, but he knew that he was not sick. If he was sick, he would have fainted ages ago. And by some unlucky streak, Satoshi and his group may come across a fainted Shinji. That girl would freak out worse than anyone. He felt more blood rush up to his face. _I do NOT like her that way_, he thought to himself for over fantasizing. His inner voice in him snorted. _Who are you fooling here Shinji_, it said in that annoyingly truthful way. _Even your brother knows._ Shinji had to put a lot of effort ignoring that stupid inner voice before gathering his directions and headed to the nearest city.

Then he heard something. The sound of a Pokemon attack. A Trainer must be nearby. And where there is a Trainer, there's a battle. He ran until he reached a clearing and he saw a girl. A pretty young girl probably slightly older than him. A small purple feline Pokemon was sitting in front of her. "That was an awesome Psychic Espeon," said the girl. She pulled out a Pokeball and noticed Shinji lurking in the trees' shadows. "Oh, another Trainer," she said. "Hey, want a battle?" Shinji, however, was not listening to that female trainer. His mind, or rather, his eyes were glued to the miniskirt of the female Trainer. His brain was thinking of things that he could do to her, all of them rated for eyes of those 21 years of age or older. The girl noticed that he did not seem to respond to her. "Hello?" she called as she came nearer. His eyes seemed to shift out of its own accord, from her miniskirt right up to her chest. She was wearing a low V-shaped shirt. _SNAP OUT OF IT SHINJI!!_ He screamed mentally. The girl was starting to freak out. She noticed the region he was staring at. "Espeon, Psychic full blast!!" she finally shouted. Espeon's body glowed violet and started to focus on Shinji. Luckily for Shinji, his mind was able to register the attack name and ran off before the attack hit.

_THAT was close. Maybe I shouldn't go near anyone. It might trigger that reaction again_, he thought to himself and he continued to run. No matter what, he had to go to the next city and get to the Pokemon Center and determine what was wrong with him. He ran past another trainer, a male one this time. He decided to approach the trainer and see whether he wanted a battle. Maybe this time he will not have any weird reactions. After all Shinji was a guy. A guy poking into the same gender seemed wrong to him. When he saw the boy merely metres away, his mind starting thinking weird things, again rated for mature audiences. Knowing that it was hopeless trying to get close, battle and win with his mind constantly going into mature mode, he turned away. _This is getting out of hand. Maybe If I find a waterfall and take a short bath, the heat will go away and my brain will return to normal_, he thought as he set off for the nearest river.

As his luck returned, he found a broad stream in less than half an hour. He took off his shirt and jeans and walked to the middle of the stream where a large boulder was. The chilling water was having a positive effect on him by taking away most of the heat that had been bothering him all day. "Man, I could live in here until the crazy effects of that apple juice wears off," he said to himself.

"Come on Pocchama, we're gonna get killed by Takeshi if we don't hurry," a girl's voice called out. That voice struck Shinji as familiar. He turned to his left to see Hikari running towards to stream with some bottles. Once more, he found himself mesmerized by the short skirt she always wore. It was even shorter than the girl trainer he came across earlier. Not to mention he also kind of liked her when they met.

Pocchama noticed Shinji sitting in the stream leaning against the rock and got the biggest shock of its life. 'POCCHAA!! POCCHA POCCHA!!" it shouted while waving its flippers. Hikari noticed Pocchama's mad antics. "Pocchama, what's wrong?" she asked, obviously failing to notice Shinji at all. Pocchama pointed to the rock in the middle of the stream. "Poccha!" it cried while pointing. Hikari looked in the direction Pocchama was pointing to. She saw Shinji, nearly naked, sitting in the middle of the stream, staring back at her. Hikari's face flushed, seeing Shinji topless for the first time. _Wow, he looks hot_, she thought to herself while Shinji's mind reverted back to when he first saw that female Trainer earlier. _What are you waiting for? Take her NOW!!_ The annoying inner voice screamed. Shinji decided to fight back. _Like hello, it's that talkative girl we're arguing about here. I will never look for someone like her to help me with my 'problem'_ he argued mentally. The little inner voice snickered. _Look at her. She's got a skirt shorter than that Trainer we saw even though her chest isn't that developed. Check out that silky hair. If it wasn't for that ridiculous hat, you could see it in it full glory. And also her eyes. See how sparkling they are? Those lips are just waiting to be kissed. Just forget about the underage thing for now ok?_ The stupid inner voice went on and on. Shinji felt his body getting warmer despite the chilly temperature of the water. Not to mention something was starting to get hard down **there**.

Hikari's face was suddenly blasted by bubbles. A furious Pocchama was hitting her with Bubblebeam. "Poccha poccha poccha!!" It shouted. Hikari snapped back to reality. She took a random bottle and threw it straight for Shinji's head. Unfortunately for the latter, she had extremely good aim this time. He fell back into the water. "Pervert!! Quit leering!!" she shouted as she raced to another spot further up the stream. She finally stopped after Shinji vanished from her line of sight. "Whew. Pocchama, that was close," she told her starter as it agreed with her. "What is he doing here, in the middle of the stream out in the wild? It doesn't seem like he just happened to be there to take a bath. It doesn't seem to be as simple as it seems," Hikari said. "Pocchama, I'm going to find out what's wrong with Shinji."

* * *

Shinji scrambled to get his face above water. Who knew that the talkative girl had such good aiming and the strength to do that? He picked up the bottle that hit his head. It was made of hard plastic. The kind of bottles hikers in the mountains would use. He rubbed the spot where the bottle had hit him. He had been staying in the water for a long time and he had to get out sooner or later. After drying himself and putting his clothes back on, he set off for the nearest city. He examined the bottle that had hit him. 'Hikari' was spelled out clearly in three large characters. _Might as well return this to her_, he thought. _Yeah, ravish her with your macho-ness too_, the inner voice added in. _My god, what did I deserve to have you for my inner voice?_ Shinji mentally said.

On his way to catch up with Satoshi's group, he encountered Trainers seeking battle, His previous soak in chilly water had NOT helped in his attempt to clear his mind of shameful thoughts, despite the gender of the trainers he saw. "Hey, come one let's battle!!" a boy shouted as Shinji ran through the trees to lose his stalker. "Dream on!! I can KO you in one hit!!" he shouted back as he continued running. After running non-stop, he came upon a rainy route. Despite his condition, he trekked through the muddy path. The rain was falling harder, making visibility drop further. He would kill a person to find out the nearest shelter. Once more, his luck shone and he saw the glow of a fire further up. He ran in the direction of the glow of the fire, hoping that someone would help him out a little.

Just then his luck ran out. For sitting in the cave that sheltered the victims of the rain were none other than Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi. And to make things worse, that stupid hot feeling was still burning in him. "Oh hey Shinji. Bad weather out there huh?" Satoshi greeted. Shinji noted how Satoshi's outer jacket was hanging near the fire to dry and he was wearing a simple plain T-shirt. His mind started wandering again. He shook his head furiously to get images of him and Satoshi doing **things** out of his head.

"Ano, Shinji, you ok? You looked flushed," Hikari asked. Shinji turned his attention on her. Her clothes were wet and it was drying near the fire as well. She was dressed in her blue pajamas. Her blue pants seemed to bring out the length of her legs and the shirt outlined her body. His mind was starting to go overboard again. Maybe a short nap could cure this madness temporarily. "You guys can spare me a place here? Apparently since we are stuck here, might as well wait out the storm," suggested Shinji. "Although why you guys of ALL people travelling… My luck's not with me today." Hikari scooted over to the cave wall to make space for Shinji. He pulled out a rectangular sleeping bag from his bag and lay down on top of it and shut his eyes. _Maybe when I wake up, everything will go back to normal_, he thought as his mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He did not know how long he had been sleeping. All he knew that when he woke up, it was still night and it had stopped raining. Only Hikari was around. Both Satoshi and Takeshi had vanished. "Oh, you're awake Shinji," Hikari said happily before finding herself pushed violently against the wall of the cave. She became shocked beyond words. "Sh-Shinji, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice tainted with shock as Shinji's face neared hers. Shinji realized his actions just in time and released her from his vice-like grip. "Sorry," he mumbled as he return to his sleeping bag. Hikari calmed herself down. Shinji's actions earlier, it was irrational of him to do so, especially when he got that immense amount of pride in him.

"Where's he?" Shinji asked. Hikari looked up with confusion written out in bold letters on her face. "Oh, you mean Satoshi?" she said after realizing who Shinji was referring to. "They have gone on to the next city first. Satoshi wanted to stay behind and watch you in case something happens to you but Pikachu was already all charged up for the Gym so he had no choice but to go. Takeshi, well, his interest was only in the Pokemon Centre." Shinji merely grumbled something inaudible.

The burning heat within his body had returned. This time it seemed worse than during the day. The pain he got each time a part of his body touched something increased. Also, merely looking at Hikari could spark rated images in his mind, even though she was sitting at the cave entrance and him nearly halfway into the cave. He took off his jacket since it was getting a little too hot. Hikari saw this and felt something was wrong. "What's wrong Shinji? It just finished raining and it's kinda cold here," she said. Shinji once more said something inaudible, but the words 'none of your business' and 'talkative girl' were echoed and heard by Hikari. Hikari's patience dropped sharply. She stormed over to the boy suffering from heat symptoms. She jerked him by the shoulder. He was forced by the furious Coordinator to turn around and face her. "Look here Mr. Big Ego. I don't care whether you are having a fever or not. All I want to know is why are you taking off your jacket in this freezing weather," she said angrily. Shinji's face remained indifferent. However, his mind exploded from rated content to a pure pornography movie. Without even conscious of his actions, he got hold of Hikari's right wrist and pulled her towards him. Her lips crashed onto his.

After a few moments staying like this, Shinji pushed Hikari away. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Hikari was still in a state of shock. "What just happened?" she asked. "Must be that stupid apple juice in the morning!!" Shinji said forcefully. "I thought it tasted weird. Now I'm risking humiliation by thinking what I'll never think about the opposite gender. What's more this stupid burning feeling in my body won't go away!!"

Hikari listened and analysed his words. "You feeling hot? Uncomfortable whenever you touch something? Seeing someone makes something strange goes in your brain?" she asked to confirm his effects. Shinji nodded. Hikari laughed uncontrollably. Shinji was irritated. Hikari stopped laughing when she saw that Shinji did not get the joke. "Looks like someone wants you really badly Shinji. What you are feeling now is the effects of a strong aphrodisiac," she explained. The last word was new to Shinji.

"Aphro- what?" he asked. "Aphrodisiac," Hikari replied. "It's a drug that increases sexual desire and makes you desire love. Kouki from Masago Town came across a packet of these before on the road to Kotobuki City. Professor Nanakamado explained to us what this powder does and look out for it in case strangers dump these into our drinks. Looks like you drank some aphrodisiac-infused apple juice."

Shinji listened all this time. So that weird taste came from a love drug. "So, how do I get rid of the drug in my body?" he asked. Hikari's face flushed. "W-well… One of the ways is to give in to your needs and the effects will go away like magic. Another more tedious way is to wait for the effects to fade. It's supposedly the harsher way of getting rid of it…" He voice trailed off when she saw Shinji looking at her oddly.

"Wa-wait, what are you doing?" she demanded. Shinji shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just sitting here. Hey, you said that the effects will go away if I give in to my needs right?"

Hikari nodded furiously. Shinji sighed. It looks like he had no other option. He was steadily losing his self control as well, just being near that talkative girl. "Can you help me?" he finally asked. Hikari's face resembled that of a Tamato Berry. "Wha-WHAT?! You wanna take the first option out and you want me to help?" she asked, still in shock. Shinji nodded slightly. "So what will it be?" he asked. Hikari's cheeks remained flushed. She always liked Shinji in a way, but she never expected her confession to turn out like this.

"Well… I'm underage…" she replied weakly. Shinji snickered. "I didn't say you gotta have sex right?" he reasoned. Hikari thought about it. "Well…" her voice had a hint of uncertainty in it. "Alright then," she agreed.

It was still night when the drug effects on Shinji faded. He was awake while Hikari was fast asleep in his arms. He was going to get the cafe owner for doing this to him.

* * *

_The next morning in the café where Shinji had his breakfast before…_

The shop owner was humming happily to himself, cleaning the tables before opening the café for business. Loud knockings on the door interrupted his happy mood. He opened the door to see a very furious Shinji eyeing him for a Pokemon battle. Partially hidden at the back, an angry Hikari glared at the shop owner as well.

"Oh, it's you my boy," the shop owner said, recognizing Shinji's face. "What brings you here early this morning?" Shinji called out his Weavile. "Before I turn you into an ice sculpture, kindly tell me why did you dissolve aphrodisiac in my apple juice yesterday," Shinji said in a firm tone. The shop owner laughed.

"Ahahahaha. I see I see. You found out about the drug," he laughed. "Well my boy, when you were staying here for the night, I was making my rounds around to check on all my guests. I heard you sleep-talking. It was a girl's name, I heard it very clearly. When you came down for breakfast, I ordered the chef to specially add an extra ingredient in your drink. It was to help you find LUUUUURVE!!" After hearing that ridiculous explanation, a vein popped on Shinji's head.

After a few commotions in the café, Shinji left with Hikari. If one were to look back into the café, an exquisite ice sculpture that resembled the perfection of a human stood shining in the morning sun. Looking past the shining surface of the ice, the shop owner could be seen frozen within the ice sculpture, destroying whatever former beauty it held.

* * *

Edit: added some line breaks. Read and Review please!! I know that I made it more into a joke than a serious matter XDDD

By the way:  
**Nanashima Chiho** - Sevii Islands


End file.
